What Did Ethan See?
by JustMe133
Summary: Sequel to "What Did Benny Say?". Rated T for boyxboy relationship and ... I'll let you guys read that for yourselves. Bethan! Don't like don't read!
1. Seeing Things

****Yay for my next batch of unfinished stories!****

**& yay for sequels!**

**Yes, this is the sequel to What Did Benny Say? I don't know how long this story will be. We'll just have to wait and see :)**

**All rights of MBAV belong to Teletoon/Disney.**

**Enjoy :)**

…

Ethan POV:

I looked at my wall calendar, a smile coming to my face. In about a week would be me and Benny's two month anniversary. I was ecstatic to say the least. Ever since Josh had helped us get together, everything was going good for us.

…

Except that at the moment, he was currently stuck in bed with the flu. He hated getting sick. Curling up on his side, he frowned as he looked at the clock. 15 more minutes and Benny would be back from school. It was Friday and hopefully Benny would stay the night like he did every weekend, even if he was sick.

Closing his eyes, he smiled as he thought about Benny, and how lucky he was that they were finally together.

…

Benny was walking towards Ethan's house with Josh and Sarah, who were going to keep him company as he made his way to Ethan's house.

"So he's still sick?" Josh asked, looking at Benny, who nodded.

"I hope he's okay," Sarah said, voice filled with worry. Benny just smiled at them both.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm sure he's okay," Benny said as they neared Ethan's house.

"Yeah, but he's been sick for almost two weeks. Are you sure it's just the flu?" Sarah asked in concern as they stopped outside Ethan's house.

"Of course it's the flu. What else would it be?" Benny asked, confused when Sarah and Josh exchanged a look. Shrugging it off, he smiled at them. "Well, I gotta go check on him. See you guys later," he said, waving at them and disappearing into Ethan's house.

"It's not the flu is it?" Sarah asked as her and Josh walked away.

"I don't think so…" Josh responded, thinking.

…

Benny smiled as he entered Ethan's room to see him sleeping peacefully. Walking quietly to his sleeping boyfriend, he gently shook his shoulder.

"Sweetheart, wake up," he whispered, not being able to stop his smile as Ethan slowly opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey," he croaked out, voice scratchy.

"You feeling any better?" Benny asked, raising a hand up to Ethan's forehead. He frowned as he felt the heat coming off of Ethan's skin. "You're warm."

"I'm feeling better," he insisted, sitting up some and smiling at the other boy. His smile fell as he dashed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Benny winced as he heard the obvious sounds of his boyfriend throwing up. About five minutes later Ethan was back in his room, frowning. "I really do feel better. Just get sick every now and then."

"Sweetheart, maybe we should have my grandma look over you," Benny said concerned. "It has been a couple of weeks…" Ethan sighed and looked at him.

"Maybe tomorrow. Just… spend some time with me. Please." Benny smiled and curled up with Ethan on his bed, smiling at the shorter boy.

"Alright. Maybe tomorrow."

"Thank you," Ethan whispered, snuggling into Benny's side.

…

After watching mindless movies and playing video games all day, the night found the two boys curled up on Ethan's bed, Ethan wrapped in Benny's arms. For once, Ethan felt okay. As he shifted in his sleep though, one of his hands moved over his stomach, causing him to suddenly fall into a dream.

_He saw two little kids, one girl and one boy, both smiling at him. The girl had dark brown hair and light green eyes while the boy had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. _

Ethan sat up suddenly, woken up and shaky from the dream.

_Why am I dreaming about kids? _he thought, not quite awake yet. He looked at his hand in his lap and thought, _No. That's not possible… _Slowly, he raised his hand to where it was hovering over his stomach. _I hope I'm wrong_. Hesitantly, he placed his hand on his stomach, only to be greeted with a vision.

_The two little kids, still smiling at him, the boy with a dimpled grin like his own and the girl with a wide smile like Benny's._

Ethan moved his hand so the vision ended, not sure how he felt. He knew what it meant, he wasn't as oblivious as he seemed as he thought of his sickness symptoms.

_Sore, achy, slight fever, puking in the morning or when I wake up… I hope I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure I'm not._ Closing his eyes and sighing, he placed his hand over his stomach again only to be greeted with the two smiling kids. Another sigh left his mouth as he opened his eyes.

_Looks like I'll be meeting with Benny's grandma tomorrow after all._

…

**Ya'll know what's wrong with him don't you? No graphic scenes will be done so this will be staying a T rating I believe. That could possibly change of course. **

**Anything's possible.**

**Well, I hope this first chapter wasn't a huge let down.**


	2. Explaining To Benny

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter :)**

**This chapter is short. That happens.**

…

A loud gagging sound woke Benny up the next morning. Looking to his side, he saw Ethan wasn't in bed with him. Sighing, he sat up to hear his boyfriend throwing up some more. Getting up completely, he goes to the bathroom, knocking a little too harshly on the door.

"Ethan, sweetheart, I'm taking you to see my grandma today," he said, bracing himself for the argument he knew would come.

"Okay," Ethan instantly said as Benny heard water running. _He agreed really quickly… Maybe he's just feeling worse today,_ Benny thought as he headed back to Ethan's room to get dressed for the day.

…

Ethan was brushing his teeth, trying to avoid seeing Benny at the moment. He knew he couldn't avoid him forever though.

_How am I going to tell him? How will he react? _Ethan was silently freaking out as he finished getting ready in the bathroom. Ever since he had started getting sick in the mornings, he would just leave some clean clothes in there so he could change when he woke up. Pulling on his clothes, he closed his eyes.

_How is he gonna take this?_

…

Benny looked up from Ethan's computer as said boy returned to his room.

"You feeling okay?" he asked in a concerned tone as he took in Ethan's appearance. "You look kinda pale."

"Yeah babe, I'm fine," he said, smiling at Benny with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You know I don't believe you right?" he asked, staring at Ethan, who shook his head. "Sweetheart, you can tell me what's bothering you," he said, standing up and walking towards Ethan so he could wrap his arms around him. "You know that you can tell me anything."

"I know Benny. Thank you. How about we go see your grandma?" Ethan said, trying to keep a slight tremor out of his voice, but Benny noticed it without saying anything.

"Alright. Let's go see my grandma then."

…

"Grandma!" Benny called as he entered his house. "Ethan and I are here! We need to talk to you!"

"About?" she called back as she made her way to the living room. She glanced at the two boys and looked at them suspiciously for a second before shaking her head and sitting down. "Well? What's going on?" Benny looks at Ethan, who just stays quiet.

"Grandma, Ethan's sick. He's been sick for about two weeks now. He gets an on-off fever, complains of feeling achy every now and then, and gets sick, but usually only in the mornings or sometimes after he wakes up from a nap. Do you think you can figure out what's wrong with him?"

She looked from Benny's worried expression to Ethan's blank, silent one and back for a few minutes before putting her gaze on Ethan.

"You know why you're sick don't you?" she asked the still silent boy, who looked at her, eyes wide. He barely nodded as Benny watched the exchange between his boyfriend and grandma. "Tell him then. It's okay Ethan." Ethan looked at Benny and felt tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Sweetheart why are you crying?" Benny asked, confused now.

"Please don't hate me Benny… I'm… I'm pregnant. I don't know how I am, but I am." Benny jumped off the couch and looked at both Ethan and his grandma, eyes asking how this is possible.

"Benny," she says with a serious look on her face, "It is possible, and true. Ethan is pregnant with your child." Benny just looks at them before blacking out and crumpling to the floor.

…

**How's that for a chapter ending?**

**Hope it was good/interesting!**


	3. How Did This Happen Exactly?

**People are gonna be mad at Benny!**

***Warning, there is cussing in this chapter***

**Happy Easter!**

…

Benny POV:

My eyelids felt heavy as I forced my eyes open. I look up to see my grandma and a very worried Ethan standing over me. I studied their faces for a minute before sitting up slightly on the couch. They must have moved me from the floor, where I had collapsed. A sigh leaves my mouth as I look at them.

"That wasn't a dream was it?" I ask, staring at them, waiting. Ethan exchanges a look with my grandma before looking back at me.

"Nope. I'm pregnant, with your child… or children I think," he said, and I watched as he looked down and placed a hand on his stomach gently before looking at me. I shook my head and looked at grandma.

"How is this possible?" I ask her, and feel my stare harden into a glare the minute she opens her mouth.

"Well, when two people love each other very much-"

"Not funny grandma!" I said, causing her laugh and smirk at me. She sits down on one side of me and Ethan on the other. Without thinking, I put my arm around him.

"Well Benny," she said, sending me one of her I'm-serious-listen-to-me looks, "Something in Ethan just made him be able to get pregnant. It is very rare that something like this happens, but it does happen. And also, with you both being part of the paranormal world as well as the human world, it is a little more common there. There's not really a single reason of "how did this happen", except that you two are pregnant."

I just sat there, not sure what to think. I mean, I love Ethan will all of my heart, but I'm only 16, gonna be 17 in a couple of months, and Ethan would be 17 two months after me. I looked at him to see him watching me.

"You're gonna have my child… or children as you said. How… How do you know?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Last night, while I was sleeping, I shifted I guess and my hand landed on my stomach, and I was greeted with a vision, but it was more like a dream at first. So, when I woke up, I placed my hand there again and saw them. A little girl and a little boy."

"A girl and boy," I say quietly, thinking. My eyes widen as I remember that dream I had before he and I had gotten together. "I've seen them," I say, looking at him. He just looks at me, a surprised look on his face.

"What?"

"I've seen them. Before… before we got together. Ella and Eric," I whisper, speaking more to myself than them. "The girl had Ethan's hair and my eyes and my smile. The boy has my hair and Ethan's eyes and smile…" I stand up and look at him and my grandma, both watching me intently.

"How did you see them before?" Ethan asked me, his hand on his stomach again.

"In a dream. It was Josh's way of showing me that I loved you…" I saw Ethan and I hated that look in his eyes, because he knew what I was thinking.

"Benny…" he said quietly, but he already knew what I was going to do.

"I'm sorry E. But I can't. I'm sorry." With that, I take off to my bedroom and lock myself in, feeling tears begin in my eyes. I know it was a jackass move, but I'm only 16! I can't be a father.

I'm a horrible person.

…

Ethan POV:

I just sat there, in shocked silence with Benny's grandma. I knew the minute I looked in his eyes and saw that look he gets when he makes a decision that he was going to do that.

"He wants nothing to do with me and our kids," I say quietly in a monotone voice.

"He'll come around. I know he will," she said, but she didn't sound too confident.

"I should go," I say. By the way she looks at me I can tell that I've gone zombie-like on her. "Bye."

Once I'm out of her house I take off running, knowing the tears were about to fall. I run to the clearing, where I knew Sarah and Josh would be.

That had become our group's "spot" since Aphrodite had come and told Josh he could stay, since he had fallen in love with Sarah.

They had to be there.

As I neared, Josh appeared and I collapsed against him, tears streaming down my face.

"Oh Ethan, I'm so sorry," he said. Of course he knew.

…

Josh POV:

I was relaxing in the clearing with Sarah when I felt like I had been stabbed in the chest. Placing my hand over my chest, I gasp for breath.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked me, a concerned look on her face.

"Benny and Ethan," I say, closing my eyes. I feel pain surge through me. "Something's not right. Stay here," I say, standing up and quickly striding out of the clearing to see a breathless Ethan racing towards me. I see him see me and he collapses in my arms, crying. As I hold him up, I feel his heart break.

"Oh Ethan, I'm so sorry," I say, walking with him to the clearing where Sarah was waiting. She jumps up when she sees us.

"What happened?" she asks, grabbing Ethan and sitting down with him. He stopped crying and is now staring off into space. I'm worried about him.

"Benny broke his heart. I may not be working, but I am still their cupid. I felt it. I don't know what happened though," I say, although I have a good idea.

"He... I … I told him! I told him and he said he can't. He can't…" Ethan said, eyes glazing over as he stared at nothing.

"Told him what?" Sarah asked, clearly confused. "What happened Ethan?"

"I'm pregnant," he whispered, turning to face Sarah. "I'm pregnant thanks to that FUCKING JERK BENNY AND HE DOESN'T FUCKING CARE!" he screamed out, tears pouring down his face again. I look at Sarah to see her look surprised by his outburst. She then turns to me.

But I have other thoughts on my mind.

I feel the power surge through me. I knew what I had to do.

"I'll be back. Take Ethan home," I say, and take off running before Sarah can say anything.

…

I'm practically pulsing with power when I get to Benny's house. Madam is not happy. And she's sending me to do her work.

I'm looking forward to teaching that stupid spellmaster a lesson.

"Go on in," his grandma says as she walks out. "I'm gonna do some gardening." She shoots me a smile. She's on my side.

"Sorry in advance," I say, racing into her house and to Benny's room. I kick it open, catching him off guard.

"What do you want?" he asks, and I notice how his eyes are red. He's been crying.

"I'm your cupid you dimwit. What do you think I want? How about to teach you a fuckin' lesson!" I scream out, rushing him and pinning him against the wall by the throat. I felt no remorse as he gasped for breath. I see his lips move fast.

Damn spellmaster. I fly against the opposite wall of his bedroom. I look up to see him standing there, staring at me.

"What right do you have to come in my room and try to kill me?" he asks, rubbing his throat as he reaches for his spell book.

"What right do you have to break Ethan's heart? He ran to me and Sarah, crying his heart out. Then Madam, you remember her right? She was pissed. She felt what I felt, and gave me the power to knock some sense into you!" I screamed, staring at him. He looked hurt for a second before shaking his head.

"I'm 16! I can't have children!"

"You do magic and are friends with vampires! Is having a child that bad? You've fought demons and shit like that!" I feel my fingers twitch and throw my arm up to see him fly out of his window and to the Earth below. I look to see him flip halfway down and land on his feet. He glares at me.

"Really? How will everyone feel if you kill me?"

"I don't wanna kill you," I say, jumping down and landing in front of him. "Just want you to see what you're doing to Ethan."

"I know what I did! I hate myself for it, but I had to!"

"Why?" I ask, sending him flying again. I was still pissed.

"Would you stop doing that!" he exclaimed, standing up and dusting himself off. "I… I love Ethan, but I'm not ready."

"You think he is?" I see Benny look at me sadly before shaking his head. "Oh come on you big goof! Just go back to him already! Go kiss and have makeup sex!" I say, turning away. "Or I will seriously hurt you."

…

Benny POV:

I watched Josh walk away, not sure what just happened, except that he kicked my ass, or tried at least. Sighing, I look over at Ethan's house.

I should talk to him.

…

**Chapter kinda spun out of control there. Hope it was interesting though!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Pain And Love Go Hand in Hand

**Short chapter ahead!**

**Updated: 04/15/2012**

…

Benny POV:

I stood in my backyard, just staring at Ethan's house, at his bedroom window.

I need to talk to him and explain my side to him. I know I was a jerk, but I still love the boy.

I'm just not ready to be a father. I'm sure if I explain everything to him he'll understand.

He always forgives me for my screw-ups in the end.

Always…

…

Ethan POV:

I'm so angry. I don't know if it's the feeling of betrayal from my "boyfriend", or the pregnancy hormones, but I'm pissed.

I chunk some of my books off my shelf and let out a scream.

Sitting on my bed, I fall back, letting a small sob out of my mouth.

Turning my head, I see a picture of me and him sitting on my nightstand. I frown at it and chunk it across the room.

I only smile when I hear it smash and the glass break as it hits the wall.

"You really hate me don't you?" a voice says, and I turn my head to see him standing there, clothes kind of dirty and messed up.

"What, went and had sex with some whore who can't get pregnant in the dirt?" I ask, angry at just the sight of him.

"No, Josh kicked my ass," he says, and I smile again. Good ol' Josh, what would I do without you.

"Good. You deserved it," I say sitting up on my bed.

"I know that now. But E, you gotta believe me. I-"

"No. I don't wanna hear it. You made your decision."

"Ethan, listen to me!"

"What? What could you possibly have to say to me? You already broke my heart!"

"Ethan, I still love you! I just…"

"Just what?"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Jane screamed as she walked into my room and stormed up to us. Glaring at us, she then slaps us both upside the head.

"Ow!" we say in unison. She shakes her head and storms out.

"Now just kiss and make up! Your arguing gives me a headache!" she screamed at us over her shoulder. We just exchanged a look of confusion.

"I am not kissing you any time soon, and I don't plan on making up," I say to him, crossing my arms over my chest. Taking a deep breath, I'm struck by a harsh pain shooting through my stomach. "Ow!" I scream, doubling over.

"Ethan!" Benny screams, coming to me and wrapping me in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Pain," I gasp out, clutching my stomach. He moves me to where we're sitting on the floor, me cradled in his arms.

"Baby, you'll be okay, I'm here," he whispers to me as tears fall down my face from the intense pain.

"Take me… to your…grandma. Please…" I whimper out. He nods and picks me up in his arms, quickly striding out of my house and to his. His grandma sees us and frowns.

"What's wrong?" she asks as she ushers us into the house. Benny lays me down on the couch and sits on the floor next to me.

"Pain… so much pain," I say, closing my eyes. I feel what I'm assuming is his grandma's hands on my stomach and I hear her speak quickly and quietly. The pain dulls some and I open my eyes.

"Grandma, what happened?" he asked her as I sit up. He sits next to me and hugs me. "You okay?" he asks, cupping my face in his hands, worry clear in his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm better," I say, and smile at him.

"Well," the older woman says, getting our attention, "I think we need to take you to a doctor."

"Why? Is something wrong with the children? Or Ethan?" Benny asks, placing his arms around me again.

"No, but that pain he felt was his body beginning to react to the babies. We'll need to get him to a doctor. I can only help so much."

"But how are we going to explain this to a doctor?" I ask, leaning into Benny.

"I know someone," she said, sending us an eerie smile. Benny kissed my temple and tightened his arm around me as we exchanged a nervous look.

…

**I know it was short but I hope it was good. **

**-JustMe133**


	5. A Doctor Visit and A Decision

**Updated: 04/18/2012**

…

Ethan was sitting in the backseat of Benny's grandma's car with Benny, who had an arm wrapped around him, the other's hand playing with his hair. Ethan's stomach still twinged in pain every now and then, so his hands resided firmly there.

"You feeling okay?" Benny asked, staring at Ethan, who was looking out the window.

"Yeah… I just feel weird," he mumbled, not looking at Benny, who continued to play with his hair. Frowning, he kissed his temple as the car stopped.

"We're here."

…

Ethan almost reluctantly held onto Benny's hand as they sat in the office, waiting for the doctor. He was still mad at the taller boy, but also happy that he came with him and was being so supportive now.

"I love you," Benny whispered in his ear just as the doctor walked in. They were surprised by the beautiful woman in front of them.

Her skin was the color of caramel, her eyes shone like gold gems. Her hair was in a bun at the nape of her neck, and she was clad in a long skirt and a button down shirt. Bracelets adorned her wrists and beaded earrings hung down from her ears.

"Sophia! *****" she cried, hugging Benny's grandma happily. "So, this must be your grandson and his friend correct?" she asked, turning from the other woman and facing the two boys. "Don't worry boys, I don't judge and I'll be helpful," she said, sending them an honest smile. They exchanged a look before smiling back.

"Janelle," Benny's grandma said, getting the other woman's attention. "Why don't you tell them a little more about yourself? Let them get comfortable."

"Of course! I'm a medical doctor, have been for quite a few years now. I am also a witch doctor." Both boys were stunned with the ease that she said this. "Your grandma thought I'd be more helpful with your … situation than a normal doctor," she said with an easy smile. "So, since we got the formalities out of the way, how about we start the examination? Find out how far along you are and everything."

"And that's my cue to leave. I'll be in the waiting room boys," Grandma said, quickly leaving the room. Janelle smiled at the boys and pulled a gown from a shelf.

"Ethan correct?" she asked, holding it out to the shorter boy, who nodded and took it. "Change into that. I'll back in a few minutes." Quickly she left the room. Ethan, without looking at Benny, changed into the gown, leaving his boxers on though.

"I honestly never thought I'd be at a doctor, a witch doctor at that, to check on my pregnancy. That is definitely a sentence I never thought I'd say," Ethan said as he sat back up on the exam table. Benny stood next to him and cupped his face.

"I never thought I'd have a pregnant boyfriend. Things happen," he said, trying to lighten the mood. Ethan shook his head, smirking at the tall boy.

Janelle returned, rolling an ultrasound machine into the room.

"Let's get started."

…

Ethan and Benny exited the room about 20 minutes later, Ethan loaded down with a white bag and some sonogram pictures.

"How'd it go?" Benny's grandma asked as they walked out of the building and back to her car.

"Pretty good. She gave me some medicine that'll help my body get used to the babies and stop the pain, and work as the prenatal vitamins.."

"Babies? You know for sure now?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Yes. Twins. Here, look," he said, handing her the sonogram picture. She smiled as she looked at it. "I'm only about 6 weeks along though. We've got quite a while to go."

"Hey, Grandma, Ethan, I'm gonna take a walk. I'll be home in a bit," Benny said, quickly kissing Ethan's forehead and walking away from the two.

"He was quiet ever since she did the ultrasound. He did take one of the pictures though and put it in his wallet. I guess that's a good sign right?"

"I hope so."

…

Benny stood in front of where he needed to be, staring at the two photos in his wallet. One was of him and Ethan, smiling happily at each other. The other was Ethan's sonogram. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he felt a light breeze ruffle his hair. Opening his eyes, he saw Sarah standing in front of him.

"I have half a mind to beat the crap out of you," she said, glaring at him.

"Your boyfriend already did. So you gonna help me or not?" he asked her, but her attention was on the picture in his eyes.

"Let me see!" she squealed, grabbing it. "Awww. Little babies!" she said in a baby voice, smiling goofily at the picture. "And yeah, I'll help, but for Ethan! I don't like you very much at the moment."

"Understood."

…

Ethan sat in his room, looking at the sonogram picture again.

_I'm having babies… I need to tell my parents. But how? How will they take this? _

He was silently freaking out as moved in his computer chair.

"Hey," Benny said, walking into Ethan's room.

"Hey," he replied, turning to face the taller boy.

"E… I want to apologize. I love you. So much more than I thought I could ever love anyone. And… even though I'm not ready to be a father, I wanna do things right. I think … I think we should move in together, and … well, I know we're young, but..." he paused, watching Ethan's blank expression as he stood up slowly and pulled a box from his pocket. "Marry me? "He asked, opening the box for Ethan to see the ring inside it.

Just a simple white gold band, with the word _Forever_ engraved on it.

Ethan looked at Benny, shock clear on his face.

"Benny…"

…

*** I just made up a name for her, ignore it if you want.**

…

**YAY CLIFFHANGERS! Well, see ya next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	6. A Simple Yes and Exposing The Secret

****Updated: 04/25/2012****

…

Benny stood there anxiously awaiting Ethan's response. The darker haired boy just stared at the taller boy, shocked into silence.

Finally, he slowly stood up and hugged Benny, catching the other boy off guard. He then grabs the box from the other's hands and looks at the ring.

Just a simple white gold band. That's all it was. The engraving is what got to Ethan though.

_Forever._

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and smiled at Benny before nodding.

Benny's face broke into the biggest smile Ethan had ever seen on the other boy's face before being engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"I love you," he whispered before kissing Ethan repeatedly, and in between each kiss he would repeat those words, making Ethan's heart soar.

…

After being consumed in Benny's happiness of Ethan saying yes for a good two hours, the two boys were curled up on Ethan's bed, snuggled under his blanket.

"I didn't hurt you or the kids did I?" Benny asked as Ethan trailed his fingers up and down Benny's flat stomach.

"Nope, we're good," he said, continuing his movements for a minute before Benny moved, reaching for his pants, which were strewn on Ethan's floor. He grabbed the box from a pocket and opened it, pulling the ring out.

"Wear this? I want people to know you're mine. Forever."

"I think people already know that," Ethan said, but held his hand out so Benny could slide the ring on anyway.

"I have a matching ring for myself. For when we officially get married."

"How did I end up being the girl in the relationship?" Ethan asked, voice filled with humor as he looked at his now engagement ring.

"You are pregnant…" Benny said, voice trailing off as Ethan blushed. "Shouldn't have let me top that first time."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Oh well, however this happened, I'm glad it did."

"Me too," Benny said, hugging Ethan tightly to him.

…

After finally dragging themselves out of Ethan's bed and got dressed, the two boys made it to Benny's house, where they were going to tell Grandma Weir about the engagement.

"Grandma!" Benny called out as they entered the house. She appeared from the kitchen, a dishtowel in her hands. She smiled as she saw they were holding hands.

"Glad to see you two back together," she said, and smirked when Ethan blushed and patted down his ruffled hair as she snickered some at them.

"We have something to tell you!" Benny said, loosening his grip on Ethan's hand so he could show her the ring. She saw it and her eyes widened slightly.

"You… you proposed to him?" she asked, caught off guard.

"Yes. And he said yes!" Benny said happily, grabbing Ethan's hand again and squeezing it gently.

"Well… congratulations. There's something else isn't there?" she asked, glaring at them. They nodded and Ethan now spoke.

"He asked me to move in with him. For the children and everything. So… we gotta look for a place or something."

"No. You two can live here with me until you finish high school. The house is big enough. You're only starting sophomores. I can take care of the children while you're at school and maybe work, if you two look for jobs-"

"I'll get a job!" Benny said, interrupting her.

"Good. And if Ethan lives here, he won't be too far from his family. Which is the next thing… you need to tell them. Together."

"Can I move in first? That way when they kick me out I already live here?"

"Ethan, they won't kick you out," she said, and both boys looked skeptical.

"Will you tell them with us? Because they're gonna need some explanation," Benny said, moving to where there was an arm around Ethan.

"Why don't you go pack your stuff and start bringing it over here? You and Benny can move into the guest room, it's much bigger than his. I'll get his stuff moved in there. We'll tell them tomorrow. Benny, there's a packing spell on page 231 and a make things mobile spell on page 301."

"Thanks grandma."

…

That night, between Sarah gushing over their new engagement and talking to Ethan about their kids and some more "alone" time, they got most of Ethan's stuff packed and into Benny's house. Ethan left some stuff at home, on the off chance that his parents didn't hate him and he could return home.

As they got ready to sleep that night, Ethan looked at Benny with wide eyes.

"How do you think they'll take it?"

"I don't know, but I'll be by your side, no matter what."

…

The next day found Ethan, Benny, and his grandma sitting in Ethan's kitchen, his mom and dad on the other side of the table, looking concerned. Sarah had come earlier in the day, taking Jane to the park. Ethan avoided his parent's eyes and had gone pale with nervousness. Benny sat there, silently staring at his boyfriend's parents. Grandma sat next to him, sipping a cup of coffee.

"So, what is this about?" Ethan's mom finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Ethan. And Benny," the older woman said, directing her gaze on the younger adult female.

"Are they okay? Are they in some kind of trouble?" she asked, worry seeping into her voice.

"Well…. Yes and no. Boys… why don't you tell them?" Benny looked at Ethan, who wouldn't stop staring at his clasped hands. Nodding to himself, Benny straightened his shoulders and looked at Ethan's parents.

"Me and Ethan have been dating for almost three months now. And, well… Ethan's pregnant. With my children. Twins…" his voice trailed off as he looked at them. Ethan's mom was stunned into silence and Ethan's dad looked ready to kill the tall boy.

"I'm sorry did you say my son was … pregnant?" Ethan's mom finally asked, eyes turning to Benny's grandma, who nodded.

"There was just something that made Ethan able to hold and bare children," she said, looking at Benny.

"Also, I've asked him to marry me. And he said yes," Benny said, and everyone jumped when Ethan's dad slammed his fist onto the kitchen table.

"What kind of spell did you put on my son?" he screamed, standing up and glaring at the Weirs. "When you moved in I could _see_ the magic come from you both. I don't know what kind of magic you've been using, but we want nothing to do with it!"

"Excuse me?" Benny's grandma asked, standing up as well.

"You heard me! Cut the innocent crap!"

"What's going on here?" Ethan's mom asked, standing up also, looking concerned as Ethan's dad and Benny's grandma stood there, sending death glares to each other.

"Why don't you take Ethan to the living room, and talk to him about the pains of pregnancy. This is between me and _them_," he said, and she nodded before having to drag Ethan to the living room.

"Mom! I want to be in there with Benny!"

"I know son, but let them work this out, whatever this is."

…

"How do you know?" Benny asked, angry when Ethan's dad smirked.

"This is Whitechapel," he said, like it was obvious. "You think you're the only ones?"

"I know we're not, but I didn't know you were," grandma said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you?" He smiled and nodded.

"I concealed it well then. I am a seer like my son. A different variety though. I can see people's magical abilities around them."

"Like an aura."

"Yes. Like an aura. And when your family moved in next door … I knew there was no way I could keep Ethan away from you," he said, directing his attention to Benny. "You weren't showing any signs of your abilities yet, but I knew that just like my son, you would be different. I didn't know you would go and use your magic on him and make him pregnant!"

"Do not speak to my grandson that way. Benny, go take Ethan home, I need to have a few words with his dad, alone."

Benny nodded and went to the living room, where Ethan jumped up from his conversation with his mom and ran into Benny's arms.

"Grandma told me to take you home. You ready?" he asked, wiping some tears from Ethan's eyes.

"Yes. I told mom I was going to live with you."

"I'm okay with it. Take care of him. He explained everything. If you two need anything, let me know. I'll help any way I can," she said hugging them both before kissing Ethan on the cheek then Benny on the forehead.

"Thanks Mrs. M," Benny said as he led Ethan to the front door and out of the house, back to their home. He frowned though as he heard the yells of his grandma and Ethan's dad.

He didn't know how things were going to go, but he would be by Ethan's side through it all.

…

**Once again, not quite sure about the ending.**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Family Conflicts

**Sorry it's been a bit; I've been working on a new story and getting ready to study for finals coming up.**

**Wish me luck!**

****Updated: 5/5/2012****

…

The next day, Ethan decided to go see his parent's without Benny or his grandma with him. Benny was reluctant, but agreed.

Ethan was nervous. He didn't know how his parents were taking the fact that he was engaged and pregnant.

He placed a cautious hand on his stomach and made his way slowly into his parents' house.

…

"You're getting rid of that monstrosity," his dad said simply as he sat next to his mom. He had never, EVER, seen his dad this angry about anything.

"Getting rid of…? No I'm not! And don't call my children a "monstrosity"!" Ethan exclaimed, furious with his father for once in his life.

"Yes you are. You are my son, and you do as I say. You're a boy for God's sake! You're not supposed to be pregnant! And certainly not supposed to be gay!"

"Ross!" Ethan's mom exclaimed, her arm around Ethan's now shaking form. "There is nothing wrong with our son!"

"Nothing wrong with our son? Are you mad? ! ? This is not normal! He's only 15!"

"Which is why he needs us to be supportive right now, not shunning him!"

"I am not shunning him. As long as he does as I say. You will have the… _problem_ removed and move back home. You will have nothing to do with Benny or his family ever again," his father said simply, making both Ethan and his mom gape at him.

"No. I'm living with Benny, and we're going to get married, and I am going to have his children. Nothing you say or do will stop this from happening. I'm leaving now," Ethan said, standing up and heading towards the front door.

"If you step out of this house I will disown you!" his father screamed after him. Ethan turned and looked at his parents; his father all stern and serious, his mom teary-eyed and terrified.

"Then I guess I'm no longer a Morgan," he said, leaving his parents behind and going back to his new home and his new family.

…

Benny wrapped his arms around Ethan as soon as he got home.

"What happened?" his grandma asked, noticing how Ethan seemed upset.

"He wanted me to… to get an… an…" he shook his head, unable to finish his sentence.

"Get a what?"

"He wanted me to get rid of our children!" he cried out, tears finally falling. Benny stiffened, his arms still around Ethan.

"That will never happen," he whispered reassuringly to Ethan, running his fingers through the dark hair. "Never."

"Ethan… I'm really beginning to hate your father for what he is doing to my family," his grandma said, and Ethan frowned at her. "That includes you. You're family. Always have been. Like I didn't know you two would get together."

…

"I'm leaving Ross," Ethan's mom said, throwing her essentials into a duffel bag and tossing her wedding ring down. "And Jane's coming with me. She's packing the important stuff right now."

"You can't go," Ethan's dad said, not sounding very convincing. "Where will you go? You've got no more family than I do."

"I don't care. As long as I'm away from you. How could you treat our only son that way? So what if he's gay? So what if he's pregnant? He's still my son, and nothing, NOTHING, will make me treat him the way you've been treating him."

"You don't understand! Ethan's not normal! Benny's not normal! And his grandma is certainly not normal!"

"I don't care if they turn pumpkins into carriages, they are still people! I don't have to understand them. I know them. I like them. I think of Benny and his grandma as family. And now we will all be family. Ethan and Benny will be getting married! They will be having children. Can't you see how much they love each other?"

"I don't care if they love each other! My son can't be pregnant."

"I'm done with this argument. I'm leaving. Come on Jane!"

"Coming mom!" Jane called, hurrying with a huge duffel bag over her shoulder. "Dad, I don't know what's going on, but Benny and Grandma are awesome people. We'd be lucky to have them in our family."

"Come on Jane, we're leaving."

…

Ethan had seen the shadows of his parents arguing, and was surprised. They never fought.

"Grandma, would you go get my mom and let her stay here? She and Jane are leaving my dad I think…"

"Of course Ethan."

"Thanks. I want to talk to mom. I need to tell her everything."

…

Ethan sat with his mom alone in the living room of the Weir house while Benny and Grandma entertained Jane.

"Mom, did you leave dad?"

"I couldn't stand the way he was treating you," his mom said, frowning at him.

"I feel like it's my fault."

"Nonononononono Ethan don't feel that way. It's not. I couldn't take it anymore. He's been … tense lately. The way he reacted at your news just pushed us both over the edge."

"Well mom, I need to tell you something, and I don't know how you'll take it."

"Honey, you already told me you're pregnant and engaged. Which I'm okay with. Just say what you have to say."

"I'm a seer. I get … visions, whenever I touch someone or something … paranormal. Benny's a spell-master, which means he does magic. His grandma is an Earth Priestess, and she's been training us on how to use our… skills. And while I'm at it, Rory, Sarah, and Erica are vampires."

His mom sat there, silent and wide-eyed for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"Okay. I can understand the vampires, I used to know one back in high school, and the other things don't surprise me."

"Wait, you knew a vampire when you were in high school?"

"Oh yes. We were such good friends. She made me swear not to tell anyone about what she was, but she was killed a while back. Had fallen into the wrong crowd," his mom said, and Ethan shook his head in amazement.

"Wow… So… you're not surprised?"

"Well, I am in a little shock, but you're still my son. Nothing will change that."

Ethan smiled, happy that he still had some of his family on his side.

…

**Alrighty, that's the end of this chapter folks!**

**-JustMe133**


	8. Fast Forward: 2 Months

**Woo, new chapter time!**

**Hope it's a good one!**

**Updated: 5/22/2012  
><strong>

***Wanted to point this out, in the 3****rd**** chapter I said the boys were 16, and they're supposed to be that old, because in another chapter I said Ethan was 15. No, both are 16, heading to 17.***

…

_**Time passed (since last chapter): Roughly 2 months.**_

"I'm fat!" Ethan wailed out as he stood shirtless in front of the bedroom mirror.

"No you're not babe; you're barely what people consider chubby. You look fine," Benny said, standing up from their bed and hugging Ethan from behind.

"I'm fat," Ethan mumbled again as he leaned into Benny's touch.

"You're beautiful. Now quite complaining and get dressed. We're having lunch with your mom and Jane today remember?" Ethan just pouted and sulked. "What if I let you borrow one of my shirts? Will you feel better then?" Ethan smiled such a happy smile that Benny had to chuckle. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Mhm. Whatever you say."

…

A still sulky Ethan walked down the street with a cheerful Benny to his mom's new home. She and Jane had rented a little three bedroom house about a block away from Benny's house, that way they could be away from Ethan's dad but be close enough to Ethan for when the twins were born.

"I'm so fat," he mumbled, making Benny laugh quietly. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Ethan, you are not fat. Trust me." Ethan just groaned, not even responding.

"I'll be fat after eating all of my mom's cooking."

"I don't doubt that because I will too." Both boys shared a chuckle and hurried on to Ethan's mom's house.

…

As they got to Ethan's mom's house, she embraced him happily.

"Oh Ethan! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Mom, I only live a block away and you saw me a few days ago," he said as she hugged him still. Finally she pulled away.

"I know, but I'm so used to you living with me, I just miss you so much when you're gone."

"I know mom."

"Is Benny treating you well? Are you eating enough? You better be eating enough. You have to feed your whole family now," she said, smiling at him. He rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Yes mom, I'm eating plenty. And I'm here to have lunch with you today, so even if I wasn't eating right you would fatten me up."

"You've got that right!" his mom said with a smile before they all sat down at the table. "Now, enough talking, let's eat."

…

Once they had finished their lunch and were just lounging about, Ethan's mom began to question the boys about their wedding.

"So, do you want a big wedding or small or what?"

"I think just a small wedding, friends only. And we're not getting married for a while mom. Not until we're out of high school at least," Ethan said, to which his mom nodded.

"Of course. But are you sure you want to wait two years to get married?"

"Yes mom," Ethan said, sending her a smile. Benny's cell phone rang then, interrupting them.

"Sorry," he said, standing up and disappearing down the hall to answer his call.

"Okay mom, now that he's gone, let's get down to business. I need to plan a party for Benny's birthday coming up next week. By then Sarah and Josh should be back so they can come too."

"Where'd they go?"

"Off to help someone. That's all I know. Anyway, I want Benny to have the greatest birthday party ever! Will you help me with it?"

"Of course Ethan."

"Hey guess what!" Benny shouted as he came back into the room. "I've got a job interview at the local game store downtown tomorrow."

"That's great," Ethan said, kissing Benny on the cheek.

"Yeah, but the only downside is that I won't get to see you as much."

"I live with you. You'll see me plenty."

"Oh boys!" Ethan's mom said suddenly as she stood up. "I just remembered; I have some stuff for you to put in the twin's room."

"Thanks mom," Ethan said as he followed her to a back room and took the box from her hands. "What is this?"

"Some of your and Jane's baby things… Just some blankets and things like that."

"Thanks. Why don't you come back with us and see what we have going on with the twins room? It's coming along pretty well."

"I think I will, if Benny doesn't mind."

"I don't!" Benny hollered from the living room, making Ethan and his mom both laugh.

"He's taking good care of you isn't he?" his mom asked him in a whisper, a sad smile on her face. "I miss you living with me. You should come stay sometime. I have that extra bedroom, just waiting for you. And once the twins are born I'll have a crib put in so you can all stay with me."

"Mom," Ethan said, his hyped-up hormones getting to him as tears slid down his cheeks. "I miss you too. I'll come stay the night sometime. I promise."

"And Benny can stay too. I don't mind. You're both my family. Always have been."

"Well, I'm getting kind of tired. How about you come on over so I can show you the room?"

"Sounds good. Jane! I'm going over to Ethan and Benny's to see the babies rooms. Want to come with?" his mom called out, peeking her head in Jane's room.

"Sure, I haven't seen Grandma in a while."

"Well put your shoes on then. Let's get going."

…

Once they were back at the Weir household, Ethan took his mom up to the twins' room.

"I hope you like what we've done," he said, sending her a smile as he opened the door.

"Aww," she said as she took in the room.

"Benny's grandma helped us get this stuff. I know we've still got about five months left before they're here, but we figured we'd get it started."

The room was painted a light yellow, two matching bassinets, one with blue bedding and one with pink, stood in the room along with a changing table and a small dresser and two rocking chairs.

"I know it's not much, but we'll get more stuff for it."

"Oh hun," his mom said, wrapping her arms around him, "It's already so perfect."

"Thanks mom. Will you work with Benny's grandma to get his birthday party ready? Please?" he whispered to his mom, who nodded happily.

"Of course." She left him in the room then to go talk to the older woman. Benny came into the room then and placed his arms around him.

"I love you, and I love our dear Ella and Eric more than I thought I could someone."

"I feel the same way about you and them," Ethan said as Benny kissed his cheek.

"My perfect family," Benny said with Ethan in his arms still.

"Our perfect family. Even if I'm fat."

"You're not fat!"

In the living room, Ethan's mom, Benny's grandma, and Jane all laughed as they heard the boys argue before going back to planning Benny's birthday party.

…

**Aww, seems like everything's going so well for our little growing family for now.**

**No promises it'll stay that way.**

**Hope ya'll liked it.**

**Peace readers!**

**-JustMe133**


	9. Benny's Birthday & A Small Complication

**New chapter heading your way :D Also, check out ****ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995****'s story series. Pretty cool!**

**Hope it's a good one! Although it might be a little short.**

**Updated: 05/24/2012  
><strong>

…

Benny was excited and nervous all wrapped into one.

It was his 17th birthday.

It was also his first day of work.

He looked over at his sleeping best friend –slash- boyfriend –slash- fiancé. He looked so peaceful Benny decided to not wake him.

His first shift at work and he was opening.

So yeah, he was nervous as hell. When he had told Ethan he was opening, the boy was ecstatic. He told him that they would celebrate his birthday when he got home, so Benny tried not to worry too much.

He leaned over and kissed Ethan on the forehead before heading to the kitchen.

"Want some breakfast before you go?" his grandma asked him, but he just shook his head.

"Nah, I gotta get going. I'll see ya later gramma."

"When do you get off?"

"I think they said around 2 or 3-ish. Bye."

"Bye dear."

…

Ethan woke up a little after Benny left, a smile on his face. As he was stretching, he felt a little pang in his stomach. Not thinking much of it, he headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Hey grandma," he said, sitting down in front of a stack of pancakes. "These look delicious."

"Well eat up. Gotta keep you and the babies well fed."

"I know. So everyone will meet here about noon-ish to begin getting party ready."

"Sounds good. I've got all the food in the fridge and everything. We'll take advantage of the vampire super-speed and make them put up the directions," she said, causing them both to laugh.

"Sounds like a plan. I think I'm gonna go shower and get his presents wrapped."

"Okay. I'll be here if you need me."

…

The game store was packed, which wasn't really a surprise with it being a Saturday and all.

And amazingly, Benny was doing extremely well.

_Looks like I found something else I'm good at besides magic_, he thought as he rang up yet another customer.

"Wow, for your first day you're doing really well," his manager said, patting him on the back.

"I gotta be good at this job. Got a family to support," he said without thinking as he went to put some games on the shelf.

"Ah. Got your girlfriend pregnant huh?" the manager said sympathetically as he followed Benny, making Benny shake his head, a smirk on his face.

"Not exactly. I'd rather not talk about my personal life if you don't mind."

"I understand. So, it's your birthday isn't it?"

"Yup. Just turned 17."

"Sorry I made you open on your birthday kid," he said, clapping Benny on the shoulder.

"It's cool. I need the hours. Gotta make that moolah," he said, causing the manager to laugh.

"I like ya kid. You'll go far in this business. I can tell."

…

As Ethan got out of the shower, he looked at his topless reflection, his towel wrapped around his waist.

His stomach was barely protruding out; not enough to be noticed unless you were looking for it.

"My babies," he whispered, placing a hand on his stomach, a smile on his face. "Me and your daddy love you so much." He winced as a twinge of pain shot through him again. Shaking it off, he figured he was just hungry again.

…

After eating a quick snack and wrapping Benny's birthday presents, Ethan just chilled in the living room, watching some kid shows, hoping they would encourage his babies to be smart.

_Of course, me and Benny are pretty nerdy. You have to get one of our brains,_ he thought, smirking with a hand on his stomach. He had taken to talking to the twins a lot lately.

He didn't know if that made him a good mother or crazy.

And yes, he was considered the mother in their relationship.

_So, if Benny gets to be daddy, what are you two gonna call me? I am not gonna be called mama._

He briefly closed his eyes, dreaming about his family.

…

Benny tried calling Ethan on his lunch break, but got no response.

"Who ya calling?" his nosey manager asked, plopping next to him to eat lunch.

"Somebody."

"Ah. The plot thickens."

"Please tell me I'm not going to be this much of a dork when I get older."

"Ya never know kid. Ya never know."

…

Ethan woke up to Sarah and Rory shaking him.

"Dude! We gotta set up for the party!" Rory said excitedly while Ethan yawned.

"You guys start setting up. I'll just slow you down," he said, stretching out his stiff muscles.

And there was that twinge again. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he began helping the two vampires set up for Benny's birthday party.

…

Benny was helping up his last customer before he finally got to head home.

_Gonna go home, change out of my work clothes into some comfy lazy clothes and cuddle with Ethan, celebrating my birthday. It'll be perfect._

That's the thought that kept going through his mind as he made his way to his house.

So, when he opened the front door to his house, he was surprised to see it was dark. Walking more into the living room and flipping on the light, he was met with everyone jumping out.

"Surprise!" Benny looked into the eyes of Ethan, who stood closest to him.

"Did you do this?"

"I wanted you to have a good birthday," the other boy responded, to which Benny wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you."

…

Benny stood with Ethan in the kitchen, who had wanted something to drink. Benny had been watching him throughout the whole party, keeping an eye on him.

"You okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine. Just thirsty," Ethan said, smiling at Benny as he took a sip of his water. Benny nodded but kept his eyes glued on Ethan, who sat down his cup and shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes babe. I'm…" his voice trailed off as he placed a hand over his stomach and gasped in pain. The twinge was back, and worse than he could ever remember.

"Ethan. E. What's wrong?" Benny asked, wrapping his arms around the now slumping Ethan, who only saw black dots in front of his eyes.

"Pain. Twins. Pain," he gasped out before a loud ringing sounded in his ears and the room began to spin and darken before his eyes. Last thing he heard was Benny calling out to his grandma.

"Gramma, call the doctor. Something's wrong!"

…

The doctor, Benny's grandma, Benny, and Ethan's mom stood crowded around the unconscious boy who was currently lying in his and Benny's bed.

"What happened doc?" Benny asked, watching the woman intensely as she checked over Ethan's unmoving form. Her hands stopped on his stomach.

"The babies… are unhappy. Ethan is worried about something. Something is bothering him, and it is causing the twins to cramp and get uncomfortable, hence the pain he's experiencing. Has he seemed upset about something lately? Acted like something was bothering him?"

"No. He's been in pretty good spirits, besides complaining that he was fat, but that was even in good humor," Benny said, running a hand through Ethan's hair.

Ethan's eyes opened slowly at the gentle movement.

"Wh-what happened?" He mumbled out, looking at everyone who stood around him, all wearing similar expressions.

"Ethan, has something been bothering you lately?" Benny asked, sitting next to the other boy and wrapping an arm around him.

"No… why do you ask?"

"Because something is stressing you so badly that it's causing the children to cramp up and be uncomfortable," the doctor said, making Ethan's eyes widen before tears shone in his eyes.

"Can you all give us a minute alone?" Benny asked, making the three older women leave the room. "What's wrong?"

"I blame the hormones. But I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"You'll change your mind and leave me and the kids," Ethan whispered, tears freely falling now. Benny tightened his arm around him and kissed his cheek.

"That's never gonna happen baby. I love you. I love Ella and Eric. You and the kids are my family. My life."

"… I love you Benny. So much," Ethan said, kissing him. "I'm sorry if I ruined your birthday."

"My birthday has gone perfectly. You couldn't ruin it even if you tried. As long as you're okay, that's enough for me."

"Thank you for taking care of me and being worried about me."

"Anytime. Just don't stress anymore. It's not good for you and the babies. But lucky for you, you've got me to take care of you. I'll always take care of you. And the babies too."

"That's what I love about you. And I'll stop stressing. I've gotta take care of them."

"Yes you do. But you won't ever have to do it alone. I'll always be here."

…

**Just a small filler chapter.**

**Hope you guys liked it. I know it's not much of a chapter, but what can I do right?**

**Remember, check out ****ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995****'s story series. He's new to fanfiction and needs the readers :)**

**Sending love out to all my readers.**

**-JustMe133**


	10. Another 2 Months: Ethan Gets 2 Parties

**Yay new chapter! Hope ya'll like it.**

**Updated: 5/30/2012  
><strong>

…

**[Fast forward: 2 more months]**

"Three more months," Benny mumbled as he brushed his fingers over Ethan's protruding stomach.

"Three more months. You ready to be a parent?" Ethan asked, looking at his fiancé, who smirked happily at him.

"Of course. Spending the rest of my life taking care of you and two little brats who look just like me and you. What's not to look forward to?" he said sarcastically, making Ethan hit him playfully.

"They may be brats but they're our brats," he said, making them both smile.

"You are correct; they're our brats," Benny said in a loving voice, making Ethan smile happily.

…

The next day, Benny was at work, sighing in boredom. Work was dead today. They had like two customers all day.

"Wassup!" Rory called out as he entered the gaming store.

"Hey Rory. What are you doing here?" Benny asked, looking at his friend, who looked at some random things by the register.

"I came to talk to you about Ethan's birthday party. We gotta plan it."

"Who's Ethan?" Benny's nosey manager, Eli, asked.

"Benny's bo-" Rory was cut off by a slap to the back of the head. "Ow."

"My best friend. His birthday is coming up in a few days."

"Ah. That's cool. How old will he be?"

"17."

"Cool," the manager said as Rory looked at him strangely. "Uh, why don't you take a break so you and your friend can talk about birthday plans?"

"Thanks Eli," Benny said, walking from behind the counter. "Come on Rory; let's go to the break room. Do you mind?" Benny asked his boss, who shook his head.

"Nah, we're dead out here. If we get busy I'll let you know." Rory just stared at the older guy before being dragged into the back by Benny.

"Dude… your boss looks really familiar!" Rory said as soon as they went into the back room.

"Hey, we've gotta talk about Ethan's party, not my boss."

"I'm trying to be serious. He looks like… kinda like you. Or is it Ethan? He looks really REALLY familiar."

"So what? He has brown hair and brown eyes. A lot of people do. You're crazy. Come on, let's talk party."

"Party," Rory said in a daze-like voice.

"Party."

…

At this moment in time, Sarah was having a human lunch with Ethan's mom.

"You know, they've only got three more months before your grandchildren are here," Sarah said as she bit into a cookie.

"I know. I feel old. I'm not that old am I?" Samantha asked, looking at the dark-haired girl before her, who shrugged. "I'm sorry. I forgot," she said, sending an apologetic smile to Sarah.

"Don't be. It's fine. I'm fine. I'm getting used to the whole immortal thing," Sarah said with an honest smile. "Besides, we need to start planning Ethan and Benny their baby shower!"

"Of course! But Ethan's birthday is coming up too…"

"Benny and Rory have got that covered," Sarah said, making Ethan's mom smile.

"Well then, let's talk baby shower."

…

**[A few days later…]**

Ethan was napping in his and Benny's room while Benny, his grandma, Rory, Sarah, Ethan's mom and Jane all met in the Weir's kitchen.

"So, we have the birthday party first then the baby shower?" Sarah asked as everyone else nodded. "Alright. And he doesn't know any of this is happening? I'm surprised Rory can keep a secret this long."

"I put a forgetting charm on him," Benny said with a smile. "He only remembers about the party when we meet to talk about it or when it's actually happening, that way he doesn't go blabbing about it to Ethan."

"Ah. Good idea," Sarah said with a nod. "So, birthday party tomorrow, and then baby shower the day after. Sound right?"

"Yup."

"Awesome. And we've already got everything ready, so all that's left is to have the parties."

"Yep." After everyone had converged and Benny got ready to head to work, Rory pulled Sarah aside.

"Sarah, I know I'm not the smartest person on the planet, or the world for that matter-"

"You've got that right," she said, making him frown.

"But! There's something about Benny's boss, Eli."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't describe it. Come to his work, and just … look at the guy. There's something… off about him. Maybe he's an alien!" Rory told Sarah, eyes wide.

"Yeah, alien," she said with an eye roll. "Benny!" she called out to the tall boy, who turned to look at her. "Need a ride to work?"

"…Sure... Why the sudden offer?"

"Felt like being nice. Come on."

"Can I come?" Rory asked, making Sarah shrug and look at Benny.

"Don't bother me while I'm working." Rory shot Benny a huge smile and they all piled into Sarah's car.

…

Sarah and Rory stood near the back of the store, watching Benny interact with the customers. "Who would've thought he'd be so good at something?" Sarah asked Rory, clearly impressed.

"Well he's not the one we're spying on. _He's_ the one," Rory said, tilting his head to where Benny's boss, Eli, was standing, restacking video games. "Doesn't he look really familiar?" Sarah looked at him, taking in his features. His hair was long, curling around his ears and at the nape of his neck; although it was a light brown color, some parts of his hair looked a little darker though. His eyes were a dark brown, with a light color tint to them.

"Yeah… he does look familiar." As they were talking Eli looked up and caught their eyes on him. His own widened before he looked away. "Weird…" Sarah mumbled, looking at Rory, who nodded.

"Told ya."

…

The next day was Ethan's birthday party, and he couldn't be happier. Of course, he was so round at 6 months that he opted to spend most of his party sitting on the couch, laughing and having fun with his family and the few friends who were there that he allowed to see him.

"I'm fat," he mumbled to Benny, who laughed happily at him.

"Makes you feel any better, you look really cute as a fatty," Benny said, kissing Ethan's cheek. Ethan blushed, making the other people in the room laugh at him a little.

"Not cool," he said, blushing even more.

"Love you," Benny whispered to Ethan.

"I love you too."

…

The next day was the baby shower, and Ethan and Benny were both bombarded with presents for the twins. So, while everyone was enjoying cake and talking happily, and the floor was littered with wrapping and tissue paper, Ethan looked at Benny.

"Can we tell them now?" he asked, making Benny smile.

"Yeah baby, we can tell them."

"Hey everyone!" Ethan called out, making everyone look at him and Benny. "We've got something to tell you."

"We've come up with middle names for our brats," Benny said, placing an arm around Ethan's shoulders. "You tell them," he said, smiling at Ethan, who nodded.

"Eric Benji and Ella Bethany."

…

**Yeah, not sure how this story is turning out… Only a couple more chapters left though.**

**Hope ya'll like it.**

**-JustMe133**


	11. Our Family's Almost Here

**Hope it keeps ya'll interested.**

**Updated: 6/4/2012  
><strong>

…

"Well boys," the doctor said as she looked at the ultrasound screen before her. "Everything looks good. The twins could be here any day between now and your due date by the looks of it."

"What?" Ethan asked, attempting to sit up some. Both the doctor and Benny pushed him back down. "I'm only eight months. I should still have another month before they're here." Ethan was just a tad bit hysterical at the moment as he thought about his children coming early.

"Ethan, babies get born early all the time. It's nothing to worry about," the doctor said, shooting him a reassuring smile. "The only thing I suggest is begin preparing for their arrival. Get a bag for you and for them ready for any trips to the hospital, things like that."

"So it's nothing to worry about?" Ethan asked as Benny squeezed his hand.

"Nothing to worry about at all."

…

As they were on the way home from the doctor's office, Ethan placed his hands on his plump stomach, a small smile on his face.

"I'm so joining a gym after they're born," he said to Benny, who smiled at him as they pulled up to a red light. "Ugh, but that means that I have to go back to school after all of this." Benny laughed quietly and shook his head.

"You're just lucky that grandma was certified to teach home-schooling so you didn't get held back. And hey, it's just the beginning of summer. By the time school starts, you might be feeling okay enough to return. If you want to that is."

"I might. I don't know yet. I don't know if I'm gonna want to leave them or not."

"Understandable. And hey, we'll build a gym in my basement if you want. Sound good?"

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I'm making pretty decent money at the game store babe. You know that."

"True… I guess we'll see."

"I guess so."

…

Benny had to go to work later that day, so with a quick kiss to Ethan's forehead, he was off.

Once he got to work, he found Eli waiting for him.

"Benny! I want to talk to you. Step into the back room for a few minutes with me?" he asked, already turning around. Benny just shrugged and followed the 20-year old man.

"What's up?" he asked, making Eli smile quickly before trying to look serious.

"Benny, in a couple of weeks, I'll be leaving the game store."

"But why? You're like the most awesome boss ever." Eli chuckled and avoided Benny's eyes for a second as he muttered something under his breath. "What?"

"Nothing," Eli said, looking back up at Benny with a smile. "Um, anyway. In about," his voice trailed off as he looked at the calendar behind him, "two weeks or so, I'll be leaving. I was wanting to train you so you could take my place as manager. Which means you'll get a bigger paycheck along with health insurance for yourself and anyone who lives with you…" Benny's eyes widened as he realized what was being said.

"You want me to become the manager of the store? I-I don't know if I can. There's a lot going on in my life and everything… I don't know if I can handle a managerial position. I'm sorry."

"No! Benny, you HAVE to take this position!" Eli said with an urgency that caught Benny of guard slightly. He stared at the dark eyes of the guy in front of him before shaking his head.

"Eli, I would love to take the job, but I just don't thi-"

"Don't finish that sentence. I have to leave. If I didn't have to go, I would stay and work here. But I can't. and you have what it takes to be a manager. So please. Will you let me train you for you to be a manager?"

Benny bit his lip but finally nodded. "Yeah, I'll do it." Eli's face broke out in a huge smile as he looked at Benny.

"Perfect! We'll start your training now! You'll be ready in time."

"In time for what?"

"Nothing," Eli said quickly, smiling again. "Let's get started."

…

When Benny got home, he found Ethan sitting in the twins' room, in one of the rocking chairs, looking around the room, a small smile on his face.

"Whatcha doing?" Benny asked, sitting in the rocking chair next to him. Ethan looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Any day now… they'll be here."

"Yeah…"

"What if they hate me?"

"They can't hate you. You… you're their mom. They have to love you."

"Should I be insulted?" Ethan said with a smile. Benny shook his head.

"Only if you wanna be. Hey, I've got some good news."

"What?"

"Apparently Eli is leaving in a few weeks, and he wants to train me to take his place. If I do this, I'll be getting more money and even have health insurance for me and anyone in my household apparently."

"That's great Benny!" Ethan said standing up and launching his pregnant self at Benny, who laughed at the act.

"I wasn't sure about it at first."

"Why not? You'll do so well at it."

"I'm gonna try it. To take care of you and the twins. By the way, no babies yet right? No pain or anything?"

"Nope. We're all good," Ethan said, placing his hand on his stomach happily. "For now at least."

…

Over the next two weeks, Benny went to work and began his manager training. On his last day of training, during his lunch break, Benny decided to call Ethan and see how he was doing.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey. I'm on lunch and was wondering how you were doing. No… "surprises" yet?"

"_No, we're still in one piece. I've had a couple stomach aches today, but grandma said it was probably just me and the twins being hungry."_

"Okay then. Remember, if you need me, just call me. I'll leave work for you if I have to." Benny heard a small pain-filled gasp from the other end of the line. "E? You okay?"

"_I think the twins are tired of being in here. They keep kicking and moving around a lot. It hurt," _Ethan said with a laugh in his voice, which immediately calmed Benny down.

"Alright, well I'll be off in a couple of hours. I love you."

"_Love you more."_

"I doubt that," Benny said, which caused Ethan to laugh lightly.

"_Go back to work."_ With that, they ended the call. Benny turned around to see Eli watching him, a hectic look in his eyes.

"What day is it?" Eli asked, a rushed edge to his voice.

"Um…" Benny said, looking at the calendar behind him. "June… fourth. Why?"

"No reason," he said quickly, shaking his head. "Just… maybe you should go home."

"But it's only 1. I don't get off till like 3."

"I know, but you should really start heading home. We're not too busy. I can handle it. Bye!" Eli said, beginning to steer Benny out the door. The boy raised his eyebrows at Eli, who just smiled a strained smile and nodded. "See ya later!" he called out as Benny left. Benny just shrugged to himself and began heading home.

…

Ethan sat in the living room, wincing in pain. His stomach was cramping up. As grandma walked past, she looked at him curiously.

"You okay?"

"Stomach's cramping again," he said quietly, placing his hands on his overly round stomach. He jolted a bit as a vision overcame him.

_He saw Benny in a white room, holding two bundles of blanket in his arms; one was pink with white polka dots and the other was blue with green polka dots. Benny had tears in his eyes._

_Ethan also noticed he wasn't in the vision._

He looked at Benny's grandma with wide eyes. "I think I'm going into labor," he whispered, making the older woman's mouth fall open in shock.

"…Oh my."

"Hey you guys! I got off early… what's going on?" Benny asked as he walked through the door and he noticed the matching shocked expressions on his grandma and fiancé's faces.

"The babies are coming."

…

**Yay! I'm thinking the next one's the last. –shakes head in sadness- **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**Peace out!**

**-JustMe133**


	12. It's Time

**Updated: 6/14/2012**

**...  
><strong>

"Oh my God! Grandma what do we do?" Benny asked, sitting next to the now gasping Ethan, whose hands were on his stomach. When he met Benny's eyes, he saw the uncontrollable fear that was there.

"Don't worry boys. Benny, go get the bags you prepared. I'll get everything ready for us to get going. Ethan, you just sit there and try to relax okay?" Ethan nodded and took some calming breaths while the other two began getting everything ready.

Eventually, everyone met back in the living room; Benny with three bags on his body; his bag, Ethan's bag, and the diaper bag. Benny's grandma smiled at the sight of them before speaking.

"Ready? I'll be transporting us to a special hospital."

"Ready," they say together, smiling at the older woman, who barely smiled back.

…

"I'm surprised we didn't get any weird looks walking in," Ethan said, hands still on his stomach as they sat in the waiting room as Benny filled out paperwork.

"It's a magical hospital. Your doctor thought it would be better for you," Benny's grandma said, sending him a smile.

"Hey E, it asks if you're married… what do you want me to put?" Benny asked, making Ethan's eyes fall to the engagement ring he still wore. He looked to see Benny looking at it too.

"Put whatever you want," he said with a smile, making Benny return it.

"Gotcha." He went back to filling out the rest of the paperwork while Ethan winced in pain some more.

…

"Ethan Morgan?" Ethan and Benny looked up to see a friendly looking nurse in front of them. "We have a room ready for you."

"Will you let my grandma know? She went to get something to eat," Benny asked as he grabbed their bags.

"Of course I will. Follow me boys." The two boys followed her down the hall and into a patient room. "Ethan, you'll need to change into that hospital gown right there, and why don't you just go lie down and relax for a bit. The doctor is on her way." The nurse left then, and Benny helped the very pregnant Ethan change into his gown before lying down in the bed and trying to get comfy.

"Soon… they'll be here," Ethan said, hands on his stomach.

"Soon."

…

As Ethan was getting situated and hooked up to an IV and everything else, a nurse poked her head in.

"Mr. Weir?" she asked, making the tall boy turn.

"Yes?"

"There's some visitors here to see you. Should I let them in?"

"Um… let me see them first," Benny said, leaving Ethan with a quick kiss to the forehead and into the hallway where Sarah, Josh, Rory, and Benny's boss Eli was waiting.

"Can we see Ethan?" Sarah asked with a smile, making Benny nod.

"Yeah, you guys go… Eli, what are you doing here?" Benny asked, surprised to see the older man there.

"Benny… I have to talk to you."

"I can't talk right now, something's about to happen."

"I know! That's why I have to talk to you RIGHT NOW. We don't have much time!" Eli said, glancing at his watch. "We've got about 20 minutes left. Come with me!" Eli said, grabbing Benny's arm and dragging him into an exam room. A nurse stood there, a huge smile on her face. Eli closed the door and flipped the light that said "exam in progress".

"What's going on…?" Benny asked, looking from the two people, who both smiled.

"He really has no idea who we are does he?" the nurse asked, shooting a smile Eli, who smiled back.

"No, he doesn't. Then again, he hasn't met us yet."

"Well he has, but hasn't actually. But we don't have much time. Take my blood," Eli told the nurse, thrusting his arm out to her. She began to tie the tourniquet and slipped the needle in.

"Once again, what's going on?"

"Benny, calm down," Eli said, his dark eyes landing on Benny's green ones. "We're your children. Eric and Ella." **[A/N: Ya'll saw this coming!]**

"Hi daddy!" the nurse said, looking at him briefly before going back to getting blood from Eli/Eric.

"What?"

…

Ethan sat in the hospital room, his friends and family around him.

"Mom," he said, looking at the blonde woman who was sitting next to him. "Where's Benny? We don't have much time. I can feel it."

"I don't know son. He'll be here though," she said, brushing through his hair with her fingers.

"Is he gonna die?" Jane asked, looking at her brother, who shot her a glare. No one noticed how Josh exchanged a worried glance with Sarah though.

"Ethan," Sarah said, coming to stand on his other hand. "We saw Benny talking to his boss Eli. He was here."

"Why was Eli here?"

"I don't know."

"Mr. Morgan?" a nurse came in calling his name. "We've got to get you ready to go to the operating room. Your guests will need to leave. Only family can stay in here right now."

"We'll be in the hallway, and we'll be here when you come back," Sarah said, kissing his cheek. Her and Rory left while Josh leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"They came to make sure you were okay." Ethan looked at Josh to see him wink and leave the room. Ethan gasped as pain shot through him.

"Go find Benny!" he told his family, and they took off, leaving Ethan alone with the nurse.

…

"What do you mean you're Ella and Eric?" Benny asked, staring at the two adults in front of him.

"I know it's a lot to handle, but we are you and Ethan's children. We came to help," Ella said, smiling at him, and Benny was surprised to see how much she looked like him when she smiled, except of Ethan's dark hair. "Daddy, it's us. If we hadn't come back…" she stopped, a quiet sob escaping her.

"We're running out of time. We've got to explain fast and get you back to Ethan," Eric said, rubbing at his sore arm. "Ethan's gonna die!"

"What?"

"When we were born… he lost too much blood and there wasn't any of his blood type here. He didn't make it," Ella said, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "But we found out Eli has the same blood type, so we came back, and if we can get them this blood before he goes into the operating room, we'll have both our dads, which is what we want."

"Please dad, you've gotta believe us," Eric said, and Benny nodded.

"We've gotta save Ethan."

…

Ethan sat in his room, wincing as they shot something into his IV.

"What is this?"

"It'll just put you to sleep, so when we remove the twins you won't know what's happening," the nurse said, smiling happily at him. He smiled back and nodded.

"Okay. Has anyone seen Benny yet?"

"No dear, not yet," the nurse said, patting his head. He sighed and winced in pain some more.

"I'm here!" Benny cried out, rushing into the room. "Can you excuse us for a couple of minutes? I have some people that want to talk to him before he goes to the OR."

"… Well okay. I'll be back in about five minutes to take him."

"Okay." Once the nurse left Benny quickly brushed his lips against Ethan's and smiled. "You have some special guests here."

"Dad!" two voices rang out, making Ethan's eyes widen slightly. He looked to see two dark-haired young adults smiling at him. The boy had lighter brown hair than the girl, but his eyes were a very, very dark brown. The girl's hair was a dark, dark brown and her eyes were a light green that seemed to dance in the light.

"Ella… Eric… What?"

"Daddy, we saved you. You'll meet us soon. We love you," Ella said, kissing his cheek. Eric copied the movement.

"Bye dad. It was great to finally meet you." The two young adults left, leaving Benny and Ethan alone briefly.

"You ready?" Benny asked, running his fingers through Ethan's hair.

"Stay by my side?" Ethan asked back, the sleeping drug beginning to take over.

"Always," Benny whispered as Ethan's eyes drooped. "I love you."

"I love you too. Always have."

"Always will."

…

Everyone sat outside the operating room, knees bouncing, hands twisting in anxiousness. Benny sat in between his grandma and Ethan's mom, biting his lip.

"Family of Ethan Morgan?" a nurse called out, stepping out of the room. Benny, his grandma, Ethan's mom, Jane, Sarah, Rory, and Josh all shot to their feet and turned to look at her. "We're allowed three visitors right now." Benny automatically stepped forward, his grandma next to him. He looked over his shoulder to see Ethan's mom telling Jane to stay there before stepping forward as well. "Follow me then."

She led them back into a long hallway. "Here we are," she said, opening a door. Benny's face took on his signature smile as he saw the sleeping Ethan curled up in the hospital bed.

"Where's the twins?" he whispered, turning to the nurse, who smiled happily.

"Getting checked out by the doctor. They'll be brought in soon enough. I'll leave you and your family to wake up Ethan. If you need anything, my name is Helen and I'll be right out in that nurses' station."

"Thank you," Benny's grandma said as the tall boy took the seat next to Ethan.

"E? Baby, I'm here. You made it. The twins are being looked at right now, but they'll be here soon. Aren't you ready to see them?" Benny whispered, holding onto the sleeping Ethan's hand and stroking it gently. Ethan's eyes opened slowly and landed on Benny.

"Benny… You're here," Ethan whispered, slightly out of it still.

"Of course I am. The twins will be in any moment, and I think we should be the first ones to hold them, don't you?"

"Yes. Help me sit up? Be gentle with me, I'm still sore from being cut open." Benny shifted Ethan some so he was reclining on the pillows now. He smiled when his eyes landed on his teary-eyed mom and smiling grandma. "Mom. Grandma. You guys are here too. Where's everyone else?"

"Waiting. They said only three visitors to start. How are you?" his mom asked, coming to stand next to him.

"I'm fine mom. Just want to see them."

A soft knocking was heard on the door.

"Special delivery!" the nurse from earlier, Helen said, opening it. She rolled in a baby hospital bed, and in it were two bundles of blankets. Just barely peeking out of the bundles were two pairs of wide eyes, one green and one brown. "May I present Baby Girl Morgan and Baby Boy Morgan." She said, pushing it in next to Ethan and Benny, who both looked at the babies in happiness.

"Boys." The two boys briefly looked up from their kids to see Ethan's doctor, Janelle, standing in the doorway, a small smile on her face and a folder in her hand. She walks in and smiles down at the small family. "You were very fortunate Ethan. You almost died earlier. But an anonymous donor had just recently, and I mean recently, donated blood that happened to be your type. You must have a guardian angel up there somewhere."

"Must have," Ethan said, running a finger down the smooth cheek of his son, whose eyes twinkled up at him in the light.

"You can go home tomorrow. Benny is welcome to stay overnight with you and the children. Congratulations you two."

"Thank you."

…

The next day, Ethan carried the twins into their home while Benny kept a secure hand on Ethan's back, who was still a little wobbly from having the children. As they entered the twins' room, Benny took Ella into his arms while Ethan still had Eric in his.

"Ella, Eric, welcome home."

…

**The end.**

**Hope everyone liked it!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
